Slipping away
by Tvat
Summary: A short one-shot with Alice and Bella


The feeling of her laying there beside me was something I would sacrifice everything to be able to keep forever. Her protecting arms holding me tight against her, telling me that she loved me and always would. Tears were running down my cheeks staining her shirt in its path but neither of us felt it, the tears had been there for what felt like forever now. Our bodies were pressed close together as we tried to erase all the space between us, both scared that if we let go the inevitable would happened and the life in her would be ripped away.

Her beautiful voice was gently humming soft melodies in my ear and I felt myself letting go of the pain from inside for a short moment, letting all of her consume me completely. Her voice cracked and I felt her shaking in sobs. She had been so strong for so long now that when hearing her break down I knew she had given up. Her strength couldn't carry her any longer, she knew it and so did I.

"My beautiful Bella." She sobbed silently. The love that was wrapped in her words made the clutching pain in me to contract so tightly I wanted to scream in pain.

"Please don't leave me…" My voice was desperate and hollow and I knew it hurt her to hear me like this but I couldn't control it anymore. Her hand traveled up and started to stroke my hair in a soothing gesture while she hushed me. I believe that my weakness brought out her strength again because her sobbing had stilled down to almost a complete stop, but I could still feel the wetness from her tears. Even with her comforting my panic was growing inside of me, the devastation.

"You can't leave me here alone, you can't go. Please don't leave me…" My voice faded away and my last word was chocked by the strain in my throat. She gently took my chin in her hand and turned my head to her, making me look at her. The love for her exploded inside of me when I looked at her, she was just so beautiful. Her creamy pale skin, her full lips, her soft features and her ocean blue eyes. But now her otherwise so flawless face was tainted by the blood creeping out of the corner of her mouth and the tears streaming down her cheeks.

Her eyes were clouded from tears and the emotions taking over. I could see the pain, the fear and desperation but most of all I could see the love. It was radiating from her and when she leaned in and placed her lips on mine I could feel it all, not just the love but everything. The kiss wasn't desperate or passionate, it was just light and it almost felt like our first one. Her warm lips playing gently on mine sent all of my feelings rushing through me. The difference was that this one would be our last.

When we separated I could taste her blood on my tongue and the metallic taste terrified me but I pushed my fear away and just concentrated on the memory of her lips on mine. When I looked up her eyes met mine but the emotion in them had changed. Now she was calm, she was letting go. The sobs were rocking my body violently and I grabbed her body with so much force I knew I must have hurt her some but she didn't say a thing, just held me.

Her breathes was becoming raspy and shallow and I practically felt her pushing through the darkness, and it was all because of me. Because I needed her and wouldn't let go she was trying to fight it back to be there for me until I was ready, but I was never going to be ready. How could I? How could I ever be ready to let the reason for my being go?

She just laid there now, silently fighting the invisible fight of life while I took comfort in her, taking in all of her for what I knew would be for the last time. I laid with my ear pressed to her chest listening to her fain heartbeat, willing it to keep fighting but I could hear it loosing the struggle slowly. My heart started to beat faster in my chest as if in trying to make up for her slowing one and my tears found new force. When she spoke now it was with a voice so faint the wind could have carried it away without effort.

"Bella you must promise me one thing." She sounded so small, all of her strength had left her now and she was hanging on by the merest of threads. I felt my heart shattered when I knew I was forcing her to this pain and the guilt abused me from inside viciously.

I lightly nodded my head, not believing I could answer her without my emotions betraying me.

"Promise me you will always love me." I was relived knowing that there were promises I wouldn't be able to keep but this promise she was now asking me if I would keep until my life ended without wavering. I realized this was the last thing she wanted to know before she let go and even though I broke inside now this was the moment she needed me to be strong, and I would be.

"Never will my love for you stop." I murmured to her. I pushed myself up and cradled her small frame in my arms and she just laid against me, no strength left in her. My hands were tainted dark red from holding her and I felt it still coming. This was the moment she needed me more than ever before, and I would be here for her. I held her close to me and placed my head softly on top of hers while she rested hers against my chest. I rocked us slowly and concentrated on the sound of her shallow breathes.

"I'm so scared Bella, please come with me." This was the first time she had showed fear and she sounded so scared and fragile it ripped new burning wounds inside of me and felt the sobs breaking through in my body but suppressed it. If she was scared I would be her safety.

"I will be right behind you." I whispered in her ear I saw a smallest of smiles forming on her lips. Then it was like she started to drift of in sleep, her whole body relaxed and her eyelids slowly closed but with the same smile still on her lips.

"I love you Alice." I felt her taking one last deep breathe and then there were no more. She was gone.

_The two missing girls were found by car wreck Monday night deceased. One girl had fatal injuries from the car crash and the other had no visibly injuries from the crash and had died from unknown reasons. The police suspect they had been there for over 1 week. _


End file.
